May
"I think it's time for me to move on...Anywhere, nowhere; who cares? No one here does." - May History We first meet May in season 2 when she has a brief interlude with Lex, out on the streets. When we see her again she stays with the Mall Rats, after rescuing Salene from The Smile, and then returns in season 3 as a full fledged tribe member. In season 3, when The Chosen take over the city and the Mall, May joins them, hoping it would give her an advantage. She tries to encourage Salene to join the Chosen too, to give her unborn baby a better chance at life. The other Mall Rats all think that she is a traitor and is very selfish but they don't realise that she is actually thinking of Salene's baby, and eventually she helps out the rebels (Bray, Amber, Dal et al) to take back the city and the Mall. During this time May developes a crush on newcomer Pride from the Eco-Tribe who is helping the rebels, and when he gets captured and placed in the Mall, she becomes his only friend. After The Chosen are defeated May continues to pursue Pride, and eventaully she can't take any more and tells him how she feels. They quickly became an item, to May's delight, but Pride seems more distracted by Amber's kidnapping. May dumps him and then nearly leaves the city, but she is stopped by a sorry Pride, who then declares his love for her. Their romance is short lived due to May's abduction at the beginning of season 4. May then returns at the end of season 4. She is first seen in a virtual reality show, and then later she stumbles back into the mall. She suffers from Reality Space sickness for a while and she tries to get her relationship back with Pride but he makes it clear he is in love with Salene. She also states that she had a message from Bray to give to Amber, but she's told Amber wasn't there, she was with the Ecos. In season 5 May feels so lonely and out of place that she collaborates with Mega and The Technos. She spies on her fellow Mall Rats, but she never does any major harm. A few episodes later, May witnesses the death of her beloved Pride after a plan to kidnap Salene goes wrong. May and Salene share the same sadness and Salene forgives May. Being her only friend, May turned to Salene and in their grief they shared a kiss, but nothing comes of it. In the end of season 5 May is able to get a boat from one of her old contacts, and the Mallrats sail away. May's personality changes through the seasons. When she first appears she has survivor instincts and seems very selfish and harsh. But when she starts to settle into her new home, her softer and fun side comes out. May is in fact caring and sensitive, and she is very insecure. She tends to keep a hard barrier up, pretending to be stonger than what she really is just to hide her desire for love. Inside she craves to be loved and wanted, and has proved throughout the seasons that she will resort to anything to gain attention and affection. Sometimes she is almost desperate for a friend but tries her best not to show it. Category:Females Category:Members of the Outcasts Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Members of the Chosen Category:Characters